Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 9.
Cast * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Red Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Red Yoshi * Yellow Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Yoshi * Pink Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Pink Yoshi * Blue Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Blue Yoshi * Light Blue Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi * Black Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Black Yoshi * White Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as White Yoshi * Connor as Balloon Bully * Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Huffin Puffin * Sandy (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Miss Warp * Inverness (from TT) as Neurons * Ben as Poochy * The Green Trucks as Power Bees * The Blue Trucks as Snakes * Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) as White Shy Guy * Jose Carioca and Panchito (from The Three Caballeros) as Dragons * The Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Ghost Riders * Singing Puppet Man (from Teletubbies) as Baby Bowser * Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Cloud N Candy * Sixteen (from RWS) as Inviso * Zurg (from Toy Story 2) as Cloudjin * Old Stuck Up (From RWS) as Don Bongo * D199 (from RWS) as Bone Dragons * The Diesel Shunter (from RWS) as Snorkel Snake * The Breakdown Crane as Slug * and more Transcript * (The Real Percy sets off jumping on spinrgs to climb to the top while collecting fruits and pounds his way over the mountains and up and around the bends and collects a Warp sister before pounding his way to the top again) * Percy: Well, since I've got all my freight cars together, I can pound my way to the top. (eats all the birds and grabs all the fruit he has and gets all the coins he needs. He struggles, huffing and puffing, up the other side of the top, and pounds on his way yet again to collect the rest of the fruit, before he hops onto a leaf, and sky surfs to collect all the coins he needs, until he reaches the top. He races along to collect more fruit, and gets onto another leaf, and surfs along the sky to collect the coins, but reaches the end when he hops into a jar and lands in another area) * (Percy hops onto the leaf and surfs past a flag to start a race challenge and successfully grabs all the coins and reaches the flag to get even more fruit and collects the coins and dissapears into a jar and lands in another area) * Percy: Well, that was too easy. (rides on another leaf to grab more coins and climbs upward after getting another Warp to get more fruit and coins and finally completes the level by getting all the coins and fruit that he has found) * Sixteen: Peek a boo! Who are you? Peek a bee! Can't find me! * (Percy and Sixteen's lightsabers spring to life. Percy attacks boldly, causing Sixteen to retreat, until he slashes the weapon out of Sixteen's hand, and sends him falling to his death) Category:Daniel Pineda